Thunder Clash
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: This is the story of my oc, Thunder Clash, it shows her beginning, her adventures and how she meets the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Aw man, this is the best! I haven't flown like this in moons!_ I thought. With my goggles over my eyes and the wind in my mane I soared through the sky, busting any clouds in my path. I could feel my dark grey and black mane tie itself in knots as the wind blew.

"Yo, Clash! Slow it down your still recovering!" Called my older brother, Lighting Blaze. "Aw come on Blaze!" I responded doing a loopty loop. "Look at me, I'm perfectly fine!" Then I decided to pick up the pace. "Come on squirt. Let's race!" I called my my little sister, Seismic Thunder, but before she take off my right wing gave out. Lighting Blaze quickly took off and caught me as I landed on his back. "I told you to be careful, Thunder Clash. Your so hard headed.." He said.

"I know I'm sorry..but I was doing so good a-and I really thought I could do it this time." I said as we landed. "Well it's about tome for us to head out to Cantorlot. Princess Luna will need our help." I nodded in agreement to my brother's words. "Hey, Seismic, do you want to go spend the night with Pizzicato?" Seismic nodded sadly. "Yeah, but I miss you guys. How much longer do we have to do this?" She said softly.

Ever since Lightning Blaze and I started to work as Royal Guards for Princess Luna, Seismic hasn't been herself. She's used to having me or Blaze at home with her. I ruffled her spiked mane. "I don't know, kiddo. How about this I'll arrange a meeting with the princesses and I'll ask them if there's any way me and Blaze can get time off so we can be there for you, alright."

Seismic flutter her small wings happily. "Really?!" Lighting Blaze stood next to me. "Calm down, Seismic. We aren't promising anything so don't get your hopes up, alright." Seismic nodded. "Okay, Blaze."

"That a girl. Now come on, kiddo. I'll take you to Pizzicato's." I said. Blaze nodded and started his journey to Cantorlot. Then me and Seismic went back to Ponyville.

*At Ponyville*

As Seismic and and I walked into town, we saw a light blue mare with a beautiful long, blond mane. There was also a blue streak in the mare's mane.

_I'd recognize that mane anywhere!~_

"Pizzi!" I happily called, running to the mare. "Clashie! Seismic!" Me and Pizzicato hug and smile at one another. "How are you I haven't seen you two in ages!" I nodded. "I couldn't agree more, but right now I need to know if you can watch Seismic for me."

"Still working as a guard, aren't you Clashie?" she asked. "Yeah, so can you? I know it's short notice, but I really need your help." Pizzicato smiled. "Now what kind of a friend would I be if I _didn't_ help you, Thunder Clash. A bad one that's the kind I'd be." I smiled gratefully to my friend. "thank you Pizzicato! Your the best!" I hug her and and then hug Seismic. "Later, kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Thunder.." Seismic answered. "Hey, don't be such a downer, squirt. We'll be back before you know it." I told her. She nodded and her and Pizzicato were off.

Then I took off into the air and flew to Cantorlot. _I know I shouldn't be flying, but what choice do I have?! I'm going to be late! At this rate I'll never become captain!_

Thankfully I made it before my wing gave out. Lighting Blaze saw me flying though. "Thunder Clash! I told you not to fly!" he yelled. "Blaze, I'm sorry, but I didn't have any other choice." He sighed, "We'll talk about a punishment later. I was just informed by Private Warton that the princesses wished to speak with you." I nodded and painfully walked to the throne room. Before me sat the three princesses?..

I bowed deeply. "Prince Celestia, Princess Luna, my apologizes, your highnesses. It is not my intention to make excuses, but I had to drop off my little sister. My apologizes..." Princess Celestia raised her hove and smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Thunder Clash. Please rise." she said. I stood. "Yes, princess." The three princesses stood and came down from their thrones. "Thunder Clash, this is Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire." She continued. I bowed before Princess Cadence. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess Cadence."

"No need to bow, Thunder Clash. I hope you don't mind me asking what happen to your wing?" she asked. I looked at my wing and stretched out my wing, cringing at the feeling. "Before this job I was a famous Wonder Bolt. I was about to do a trick that I had preformed millions of times, next thing I knew I was in the hospital and my brother and sister told me I was in an accident. I haven't been able to fly correctly in moons." Princess Cadence nodded. "I see. How about this, it's only an offer, but if you'd like I can have the unicorn in the Crystal Empire heal you." I smiled. "Oh thank you Princess Cadence." I said, bowing gratefully. "You like to be formal, don't you, Thunder Clash?"

I stood. "But of course, princess. It's the respectful thing to do, is it not?" She nodded. "Yes. Now down to business. I have another offer for you, Thunder Clash, I would like you to become a royal guard for the Crystal Empire. Princess Luna told me that she had too many so I offered to help. I don't want anypony losing their job." I nodded. "Thank you for the offer, Princess Cadence, but like I said before I have a younger sister and my brother needs my help to take care of her."

"But Thunder Clash aren't you planning on moving?" asked Princess Luna. "Yes, but still don't have the money." I answered. "Princess Cadence I would like to go to the Crystal Empire more than anything, but may I have some time to discuss this with my family?" I asked. Princess Cadence nodded. "Of course take your time. I hope to be seeing you soon." she said. I nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Princess." I said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

As I tended to my post in the castle I heard the sound of vase shattering on the ground. _The library!_

The are many libraries in the castle, but the one closest was the Library of Knowledge where we store all the information about everything and _everyone_. Rumor has it that there are even files about the Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Even their weaknesses...

As soon as I heard it I dash down the hall and looked around to see Private Warton trying to pick the lock to the Library of Knowledge! _I never did trust him! I always had a feeling he was up to something._ I hid around the corner and listened intently. "

"As soon as I steal the princess's files, I will be able to destroy them once and for all. I will rule Equestria!" He laughed evilly. _I have to tell somepony!_ Then I flew off without thinking, I flew to Blaze's post. "Blaze!" I called as I grew closer. "Thunder clash, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on guard?" I tried to catch my breath. "Lightning Blaze, i-it's Warton..." I started. "He's trying to break into the Library of Knowledge! He's going to over throw the princesses and rule Equestria! Come on we need to hurry! " Lightning blaze nodded. "I'll check it out and you go back to your post."

"Because you might need me?" He shook his head. "No, go tend to your post. If I need help I'll ask someone else." My ears dropped and I frown. "Sir, yes, sir.." Then I went back to my post as I was commanded and Lightning Blaze went to check on the library.

_He never let's me do anything. Even when he might need me he still doesn't let me help him!_

The more I thought about it the angrier I'd get. "Why would you lie about something like that, Thunder Clash?!" I turned to see Lightning Blaze and Private Warton looking at me angrily.

"I-I didn't lie about anything. I really did see Warton at the Library of Knowledge. I saw him trying to pick the lock and everything. He's the one who's lying."

"Don't be such a child, Thunder Clash. I would never betray the princesses." said Warton. Lightning Blaze stepped forward and put his hove on my shoulder. "Why don't you go home. Your shift is over anyway."

I jerked away. "Whatever..." Then I left.

On the train ride back to Ponyvile I sat there and stared out the window until I heard a voice speak to me. "Your deep in thought, aren't you?" the asked. I looked over to see a pegasus stallion with an average mane cut for a stallion the color was amberish brown. There was also streak down it's center. The color reminded me of autumn maple leaves. On his muzzle was a faint color of a pale orange, there was also a spot on his right eye.

"Uh...yeah...but I doubt I'm allowed to talk about it." I said to the stallion. He nodded. "I understand. May I ask for name, miss?" he asked. "I'm Thunder Clash, and you, sir?"

"What a lovely name. It suits you. I'm Maple Wood." he said. "Say do I know you?" I shrugged. "I don't think so, Mr. Maple Wood." I said to the stallion as he began to ponder. "It'll come to me eventually. Anyway, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, as long as it's reasonable." I never understood why, but whenever I would meet somepony new I'm always so defensive. I have my theories but I'm not sure which is true.

"You see, Miss Clash, I'm going to Ponyvile on business with Princess Twilight and I'm not quite sure where I'm going. Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure, if you give one give me one good reason that proves you won't harm Princess Twilight." I said. Even though I'm not assigned to protect Princess Twilight. I still try to everything in my power to protect the princesses whenever I can. "Come, I'll explain my intentions once we arrive."

I nodded. "Alright. We'll talk. You get five minuets, starting as soon we get into town." The stallion nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

When the train stopped I began to walk away with the strange stallion following behind me. We stood behind the train since no one really goes back there."Alright, slick, start talking." I said, sternly.

The stallion nodded. "As I told you my name is Maple Wood, but what I didn't tell you was the fact that I'm a prince of a hidden empire I rule with my elder sister. My sister sent me to speak with Princess Twilight here in Ponyvile as soon as possible, the only problem is I don't know where I'm going."

"But your a Pegasus and what is this 'hidden empire' you come from?"

"I am not a pegasus, but I am an alicorn. I found a spell that could hid me horn from anyone who does not come from a royal kin. My empire is another story. My sister says I'm not allowed to tell anyone about our kingdom. I hope you can understand, Miss Clash."

I nodded in agreement to the so called prince's statement. I didn't tell him about what happened with Warton. "Alright, I'll show you the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle _(I'm going off .com)_," I smirked. "Hope you can keep up." Just as I was about to take off Maple Wood stopped me. "There's something wrong with your wing. I can see how bad it's hurt, the more you fly the more damage you could do to it resulting in a longer recovery."

I sighed. "Good grief, you sound like my brother..he's the reason why I'm going home. Let's just go." I said painfully folding my wings and walking away. I heard Maple Wood's hooves trotting behind me quickly.

_I must be ahead of him..._

He came up next to me and walk along side me and an awkward silence fell between us. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong earlier, Miss Clash."

I shook my head. "You can call me by my name, your majesty." I said. "You don't have to apologize either, because your right. I did hurt my wing, but it was a long time ago."

"Alright then. So how much further to the castle, Thunder Clash."

"Not much longer, sir, but I do think I should see if Twilight is home first." I said as we approached the castle doors. When we came to the door I knocked and was welcomed by Spike the dragon.

"Hey there, Spike, is Twilight home? Cause I have someone who wants to speak to her."

Spike smiled and nodded. "Yeah she home. Come on in, Thunder. It's been ages since we last saw you." he said happily. "Thanks, bud. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" I said, scratching behind my head. "But shouldn't you be in Cantorlot?" he asked. "Yeah, but you know Lightning Blaze, he sent me home tonight and it was all a mess...I-I'll explain later.."

Then Twilight came downstairs. "Thunder Clash!~" she said happily. "It's been too long." then she hugged me with her wing and I returned the embraces with my good wing. "Hey, Twilight, I have someone who wants to speak you." Twilight looked over to Maple Wood. "Oh, hello, Prince Maple Wood. Tomorrow we shall go to the castle conference room and discuss the matters at hand with my friends, but for now let's find you a room so you can settle down for the night. Spike, will you show Prince Maple Wood to his room?" The baby dragon nodded.

I knew didn't mean me, but the mares that represented the Elements of Harmony. "Well, I'll be off now I've got to get home. I'll see you around, Twilight. And it was nice to meet you Prince Maple Wood."

"The same to you, Thunder Clash." answered the prince. "Alright." said Twilight. "Oh, Thunder Clash, Rainbow Dash brought her Daring Do books to me so I could give them to read."

"No way! Rainbow Dash is letting borrow her Daring Do book?!" I asked happily. Twilight nodded. "Of course Rainbow said you seem very interested when she talked about them."

"Alright, I'll come back tomorrow to get them since I don't have my saddle bag." We said our good byes once again and I left the castle.

When I got home I had already picked up Seismic, who was fast asleep on my back. After I put her to bed Pizzicato came over. I'm thankful I live close to Pizzicato cause she's always there for me even when I didn't _want_ her around. At the moment the two of sat in the kitchen of the small cottage I lived in with my siblings.

"So what happened, Clashie?" she asked, placing a plate of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes on the table along with some of the Apple Family's amazing apple cyder. I sighed and dropped my ears. "Work is crazy. I caught one our stallion guards trying to break into the Library of Knowledge. He said he was going to steal the files of the princesses..a-and he was going to destroy them so he rule Equestria."

Pizzicato gasped and said, "Didn't you tell Lightning Blaze?" I nodded. "Of course I did, but he didn't believe me. And that's not the only thing, Pizzi."

"Really? What happened next?"

"Well, it was more like before. I was summoned by the princesses and I got to meet Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but apparently they call her Princess Cadence. Anyway, Princess Cadence asked me if I wanted to become a guard for the Crystal Empire."

Pizzicato is a lot like Pinkie Pie. She likes to get excited and have fun. She gasped (like Pinkie of course). "Whaaat?!" Then she head me by the cheeks in the air. "Clashie, this is amazing! You must do a good job if you got invited to go to _the_ Crystal Empire. What's your position going to be?" I shrugged. "I don't know, but I haven't even decided yet. I want to take my family's feelings into consideration. I wouldn't think about doing something this big and important without consulting them. You know how my dad was about being not only loyal to family but to everypony we meet."

Pizzicato nodded and put her hove on my shoulder. "Yeah and not only dad, but both your parents were pretty good ponies." I smiled at my life long friend and hugged her gratefully. "Thanks, Pizzicato. You're the best friend anypony could ask for."

"I can't believe we didn't like each other even we went to school." She laughed. Of course I laughed along. "Pizzicato can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Of course, Clashie." I took a deep breath. "How would _you_ feel if I went to the Crystal Empire?" I asked her. "Of course I'll miss you, but as you friend I'm happy for you, Clashie." I smiled at her comment. I remember how Pizzicato was the only one who could make me smile as we got older and grew closer. "Thanks, Pizzicato. I'm sorry I forgot to ask you. You are my best friend after all."

She nodded. "I'll let you get some sleep, you must be exhausted." I thanked her and she let herself out while I went to my room to go to bed.


End file.
